Park County Police Station
Park County Police Station is a location in South Park: The Stick of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Description The Park County Police Station is a police station in South Park. The place underwent a lot of changes between the two games. In The Stick of Truth, the station is a normal two-floor building, with inner rooms that are easily reachable by simply open the gate. On the first floor, there are officers working. There is a cell on the left of the first floor, holding a homeless person and Romper Stomper. There are stairs at the back, going to the second floor. On the left side of the second floor, there are equipments for the police force, also a ladder to go to the ground. On the right side was the evidence room. In The Fractured But Whole, however, the station became a complicated building with at least three stories and a basement. Behind the door would be a guard supervising the entrance. The inner side is roughly similar to the first game's, officers working, one door leads to the bathrooms, and the other one leads to the soft room, observation room, and the stairs that goes up. Walkthrough All the stairs have laser-focused turrets guarding, possibly a part of the alarm system, for the stairs going from the first floor to the second floor, there are override switches to turn them off. On the second floor were the evidence room and the cells that holds the innocent African Americans which were framed. On the right of the cells were the interrogation room, while on the left, through the door, there were two cells that are called "drunk tanks". An entrance to the air shaft leads to the evidence room. Keep going and there would be stairs going to the third floor. Unlike the previous one, this part has turrets that don't have switches. On the left there were a tunnel containing human bones, an easy way to reach the top to disable the turrets through cutting down the power. On the top, there were a guard looking at monitors displaying people's toilets. Go through the room and the police chief's office will appear. The room has two cells that hold Jared Fogels and his aides separately, as the only white prisoners in the station. An elevator can be seen at the rear of the top floor, which leads to the basement on the station. The basement, however, is completely different in design, it resembles an ancient creepy dungeon, with two rooms, Forensics and Morgue, on the side and a gate at the rear. Forensics room consists a lab, with a skeleton key hidden under the green base. The Morgue, on the other hand, contains many corpses of black people, some of the bodies are tied and strapped onto a bed, possibly a method to avoid escapes. The gate can be opened with a skeleton key, keep going and a huge underground world is ahead,. The area has a big pit in the middle, which is inhabited by Shub-Niggurath, which is fed daily with "dark meat". Missions *Operation: Just 'Cause Category:Locations Category:Locations in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Locations in South Park: The Stick of Truth